1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments provide a data rendering method to generate a plurality of data signals of a plurality of sub-pixels forming a display panel, and a data rendering device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pixel of a conventional display is generally realized by a sub-pixel of a rectangular shape. Accordingly, a pixel circuit and a light emitting portion of the sub-pixel are implanted with the same rectangular shape in the sub-pixel.
FIG. 1 is a view of a conventional display panel having a rectangular shape sub-pixel. As shown in FIG. 1, in the pixel having the rectangular shape sub-pixel, data are simultaneously supplied to the pixel circuit of a plurality of sub-pixels through a plurality of source wires, while it is optimal for this operation to be sequentially performed.
A plurality of gate wires transmits a plurality of scan signals of a gate-on voltage sequentially supplied from the gate scan circuit to the pixel circuit of a plurality of sub-pixels, and a plurality of source wires transmit a plurality of source signals supplied from the source driving IC to the pixel circuit of a plurality of sub-pixels.
To improve luminance and life-span of the display panel compared with resolution and power consumption, various sub-pixel rendering pixel structures with different shapes and number of sub-pixels have been proposed.
To improve image quality compared with an efficient pixel arrangement and unit pixel number, sub-pixels having a triangle shape, a rhombus shape, etc., may be used. However, in the display panel formed of sub-pixels with these shapes, the arrangement of the pixel circuit used in display panels having conventional rectangular shape sub-pixels must be changed.
FIG. 2 is a view showing a pixel structure of a rectangular shape according to a conventional stripe pattern and a sub-pixel rendering pixel structure (hereinafter, an SPR structure). The sub-pixel rendering pixel structure shown in FIG. 2 is referred to as an SPR1 structure.
As shown in FIG. 2, in the stripe or straight pattern, red, green, and blue sub-pixels are arranged with a rectangular shape. The number of sub-pixels if the SPR1 for the same area is decreased to 5/12 compared with the number of sub-pixels in the stripe pattern. The shape of each sub-pixel also has a special shape, such as triangle or a rhombus.
FIG. 3 is a view of a display panel formed with a conventional SPR1 pixel structure. As shown in FIG. 3, if the gate wire and the source wire are connected according to the pixel circuit of the SPR1 pixel structure, a number of gate wires is increased to 1.5 times that of the conventional stripe method, and the number of sub-pixels driven per gate wire is not constant. When the number of the sub-pixels driven per gate wire is not constant, an output voltage and a current of an amplifier connected to the gate line are different for each gate line such that display image quality is deteriorated. Also, as shown in FIG. 3, complexity of the wire arrangement due to the increase of the number of gates wire is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of embodiments and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.